Earth's Harvester Queen
"Where is it?" ''---''The Earth's Harvester Queen asking Elizabeth Lanford about where the Sphere is currently located. Earth's Harvester Queen is the head of the Harvesters on her mothership, and rules over the Supreme Commanders and all the other Harvesters on her Harvester Mothership. She lives inside a Queen's Pod, which is centered on her Harvester Mothership. From there, she gives out orders and is a dictator over all the other Harvesters that she rules. She debuts as the true main antagonist in Independence Day: Resurgence. Information Earth's Harvester Queen is the head and matriarch of her Harvester hive, and dictates in her personal and heavily-guarded pod. She continues to kill for sport, and will let nothing, not even the Human race, stand in her way. She is massive (about 245 ft. tall in her bio-suit, and 144 ft. tall without it), and makes screeching noises. Like all the other Harvester Queens, she also has her own shield, which the other Harvesters don't have. Inspiration Earth's Harvester Queen was heavily inspired by the Xenomorph Queen from the Aliens franchise, due to their looks, personality, and rank in their species. They are also sapient organic lifeforms, as they were both proven to be highly intelligent. Personality Earth's Harvester Queen was completely evil, with no good in her. By using the hive-mind, she is extremely manipulative to the rest of her race and got them to do whatever she says, possibly against their will. She is also very egotistic, and her methods to rule the universe without anyone opposing her are because of what she chooses to be: a wicked, impotent coward. Appearance Her species are the only known Harvesters to have a mouth and vocal chords. Earth's Harvester Queen's bio-mechanical suit is yellow-greenish grey, and her skin is grayish-brown. She also has silver eyes, a triangular head to accommodate her brain, and two digits on her feet. Similar Characters * Captured Harvester pilot History Background The Conquest For thousands of years, the Harvesters wiped out civilizations by drilling their Harvester Motherships into the inhabitants' home planets' cores, and then sucking out all of their resources. They did this under the orders of Harvester Queens, who did this for their survival and advancement. However, this Queen was far more evil than the rest. Independence Day: Resurgence The War of 2016 Begins In deep space, Earth's Harvester Queen receives a distress call from a City destroyer that fought during the War of 1996. She then plots to avenge the war, and destroy mankind once and for all. She orders the other Harvesters to pilot her Harvester Mothership to planet Earth, and they do so. The Harvester Mothership destroys the Earth Space Defense moon base in the process, and finally lands in the Earth on the Atlantic Ocean. Shortly before that, though, the Sphere begins to try to evacuate everyone from the base, but she was thought to be the Harvesters themselves, and was shot down. With that done, the Queen makes her Harvester Mothership harvest our planet's molten core, to begin destroying our race for good. Inside her Queen's Pod After the Harvester Mothership begins to dill towards the core, the Earth's Harvester Queen releases thousands, if not millions or even billions of Harvester Fighters, to attack a human squadron. The Earth's Queen then detects the Sphere's location at Area 51. She then quickly puts on her bio-mechanical suit, and her Queen's Pod makes its way to destroy Area 51. However, ex-President Thomas Whitmore goes into the Pod inside a space tug, filled with cold fusion bombs. He tells the Queen "happy 4th of July", and detonates the bombs in front of her face, thus sacrificing his life and destroying the Queen's Pod. However, the Queen survives because of her bio-mechanical suit's protective shield, and is ticked off because of her pod's destruction. Rage of the Earth's Harvester Queen Earth's Harvester Queen, with a huge amount of rage, climbs out of the pod's ruins, and spots School Bus 80, with David Levinson, his father Julius Levinson, and the children from the bus, and one of their dogs. They run into the bus, but the dog stays behind, barking at the cowardly threat. The dog's owner, a girl, picks her up and places the dog on the bus. Then, with glee, the Earth's Queen chases after them, to kill them for pleasure; in the process, she destroys a construction vehicle. However, a small human squadron in H-8 Global Defenders, led by Patricia Whitmore (Thomas Whitmore's daughter), targets the Queen with everything they got, and fire lasers at her. Unfortunately, the lasers are deflected by the Earth's Harvester Queen's impenetrable shield, and she destroys one of the fighter jets. This causes the squadron to flee for a short time, and the Earth's Queen continues her chase. She jumps at least 40 feet high to get closer to the school bus, and destroys its side-mirror. Luckily, the human squadron fights the Queen again, but she destroys 2 fighter jets, and the squad flees again. The Queen keeps chasing, and during the chase, she destroys the school bus's stop sign. Fortunately, Patricia Whitmore is still alive, and manages to destroy the Queen's shield. However, the Queen attacks her ship, and it crashes, but Patricia survives by releasing a parachute. The Queen then walks closer to Patricia, with hopes to kill her. Final Stand and Demise However, two stolen Harvester Fighters, one piloted by Dylan Hiller and Jake Morrison, the other piloted by Charles Miller and Rain Lao, shoot at the Earth's Harvester Queen's massive gun. They destroy it, and attack the Queen. Unfortunately, thousands of Harvester Fighters leave the ruins of her Queen's Pod. She then walks toward them, and uses the Hive-mind on the Harvester pilots inside the Fighters. Because of the Hive-mind, they are now forced to protect the Queen by creating a swarm tornado around her, and so are the stolen Attackers. The Queen makes her way towards Area 51, to destroy it to get the Sphere inside it, and force her to give out information about the Resistance Military Center. She reaches the place, and stomps on two soldiers in a military jeep. However, the two stolen Harvester Fighters make their way out of the Hive-mind for good, because their pilots turned on the Attackers' thrusters. This causes the Fighters to launch themselves up high into the sky and burn their engines up, and the Queen glares at what is going on. Earth's Harvester Queen then tries to get to the Sphere by destroying the roof of the building she is in, and succeeds in doing so; David Levinson is surprised because of it. The two stolen Harvester Fighters fire their lasers at the Harvester Queen, and one of their pilots, Jake Morrison, reveals a Harvester Queen's weak-spot: her back, which is right where her tentacles are. The Earth's Queen is fatally wounded because of the attack, not knowing it, and starts to climb out of her bio-suit. She then makes screeching noises, and the two stolen Fighters make their way out of the swarm by destroying all the Fighters in their way. Earth's Harvester Queen makes one last attempt to kill the people in the school bus, but when she realizes she has a fatal wound on her back, she screeches in agony and collapses onto the ground, dead, and the Sphere rolls out of her hand. Aftermath of her Evil Because of her death, all of the Harvesters are free of her Hive-mind and dictatorship forever, and leave in peace into her Harvester Mothership, which stops drilling since her death. The Harvester Mothership on Earth then travels once again into deep space, this time to find a kinder Queen that truly cares about her species, and the War of 2016 ends. Trivia * A Harvester Queen appears as the icon to the app Independence Day: Extinction, which is based off of the film. Since the game is based off of the film, it could be Earth's Harvester Queen. * She is the Big Bad of the entire Independence Day film series, since although she does not appear in the first film, she is definitely the true mastermind behind the War of 1996. * It is thought by many that Earth's Harvester Queen's bio-suit crushed her to her death; however, this is not the case, since it was the Queen's weak-spot mortally wounded that actually killed her. In the film novelization, she is killed when David Levinson rams School Bus 80 right into the Queen's head. * In a deleted scene, she kills President Elizabeth Lanford. * The Earth's Harvester Queen gets her title because she is the only Harvester Queen that visited Earth. * Earth's Harvester Queen is similar to General Armitage Hux from the Star Wars franchise, due to how they sabotage their minions in separate ways. They are also extremely manipulative to their organizations, and are very powerful due to their political ranks. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Independence Day: Resurgence characters Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Independence Day: Resurgence